Paris Burns, A Thanksgiving Tale
by Ariel McLass
Summary: A tale of an insensitive 18 y/o, Paris who laughs as Lorelai discomfort when she farts after a big Thanksgiving Meal.  Lorelai decides its time for self absorbed Paris to be taken down a few pegs w a handy souvenier paddle.  Don't like this, don't read.


Paris Burns, a Thanksgiving Tale. Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own the television show Gilmore Girls, or any of it's characters. I make no money from this story.

After further thought and taking in account comments, this story will have a dominant female spanking an errant eighteen year old Paris, who's insensitivity has just found new bounds. Laughing at the expense of Rory's mom, Lorelai takes action after Paris laughs when she accidently farts outside a rest stop gift shop.

Paris Gellar in her ever ending quest for community activities to highlight her college application is filling in as a salesgirl, so a woman with a family can have Thanksgiving Afternoon off. This holiday in particular is known as a day where people tend to eat to a stuffed feeling and it is in that vein I plan to relate the role a full stomach bouncing over a knee being spanked can cause some humiliating sounds from the bottom being spanked. Gaseous noises may be humiliating for the spanked, but I tried to deal with unladylike noises with a tinge of humor.

Paris with a flip of her long blonde hair stood stunned as if waking from a daze.

"I should probably tell someone about it. Report it or something." The eighteen year old schoolgirl said to herself.

She knew her Lorelai would still be busy and that the restroom would stink.

Paris made her way to the gift shop. The inside was cramped and dingy as the exterior promised, and the only person in it was a bored teenager standing behind the counter.

"Yeah? You want something?"

"Um, I kind of just saw something that maybe I should report." Paris told her.

"What? Because if Kurt is flashing people the sheriff is going to..."

"It wasn't anything like that." Paris assured the girl. "It was just... Um, a car stopped and this mom got out and dragged her daughter out and they went to the picnic tables and…"

Paris halted her long blurted sentence to take a breath. Before she could start up again, the girl behind the counter interrupted her.

"Let me guess: you saw a spanking? Right?"

Paris nodded mutely. To her surprise the girl laughed at the expression on Paris's face.

"Girl that kind of thing happens here all the time!

"Thank you for taking over for me, so we can keep our store open for Thanksgiving Traffic and I can have dinner with my family in Hartford." Part of the profits from the gift shop would go to Second Harvest and Paris was donating her time.

Paris was here, in the middle of nowhere, in a place where the law enforcement supported spanking. With no other options Paris put on an attentive face to listen to Lorelai and hoped that Rory's mom would only use words when she explained how unfunny Paris's insensitivity was.

As Paris opened her mouth to speak, she wondered if she would soon be joining the teen girl she just saw and all the unnamed ones she had seen today in the ranks of those who knew what a roadside spanking felt like. Lorelai's stomach grumbled and she farted as she jumped up and ran back to the restroom to Paris's insensitive giggles and Rory's mom's red faced humiliation.

Lorelai finished her business and shut the door behind her as she re-entered the store.

The blonde self assured teen came from around the counter and with a sharp swirl of her black dress worn that mourning for Thanksgiving, which whipped across her hips so hard the short dress swirled around her waist showing her round butt encased in black pantyhose and matching panties underneath.

The sight of the impertinent teen's pantyhose encased bottom and being told once again to buy something or get out by the insensitive, acting salesgirl tipped the scales and emboldened Lorelai to maneuver Paris into a long over due spanking.

Quick as a flash Lorelai went to the door and locked it turned the gone to lunch sign towards the highway and pulled down the window blinds. Besides with all the spanking going on at the rest stop the bratty teen would be hesitant to report her own spanking to the sheriff or a state trooper.

I told the stunned blonde I was going to spank her right here in the store, now that we had some privacy. She stuttered about how she had to go to the bathroom as she held her stomach and complained she had eaten too much at Thanksgiving dinner. Lorelai saw right through this ploy she wanted to go to the restroom to avoid her promised spanking.

"No," I told her the only way she would be sitting on toilet was with a bright red-blistered butt! Besides she might find help in the ladies restroom and foil my devious plans for her bottom. Paris pleads with the salesgirl turned punisher.

"No young lady, Paris a bare bottom spanking you have earned with your rude treatment of me is what is called for and I am going to give it to you good missy!

Paris absolutely did not want a spanking, especially one on her bare ass. The teen made a lunge for the door, but Lorelai was much faster than she was.

Lorelai overpowered the schoolgirl, which surprised the in shape Paris, as she used her athletic prowess leveraging the teen and forcing Paris to bend over her lap as she sat on the sales counter forcing her tight black dress seat up in the air ready for a sound spanking.

What Paris did not know was I had found a souvenir paddle in the back of a dusty bin of the gift shop. When the pretty blonde, Paris saw the wooden paddle her eyes went wide with fright and she made a lunge to get off my lap.

Lorelai pulled her squirming body further across my lap and held her in place with my right arm. Using the paddle, she started giving her a light spanking using her proffered cheeks like a bass drum that boomed just over their heads.

Every third spank the paddle popped against Paris's butt with all the strength she could muster. The stinky panties I had just forced into the teen's mouth mostly muffled Paris's cries and yelps. What fun it was to stuff the panties recently taken off the girl's spanked bottom and she had yelled in her spanking anguish as they were placed in her protesting mouth.

As she writhed in pain on Lorelai's lap, a series of small farts escaped her spasm ridden bottom hole as the stinging paddle spanks continued to land and Paris bucked her over full stomach against my lap. The spanking continued without mercy on her now angry bright red-blistered bare pert butt. Soon, the smell of her farts hung heavy in the air of the small closed gift shop.

"A little goose for the gander, hmmph Paris", Lorelai still burning from Rory's friend's laughter at her indiscrete poot.

Paris's cries for mercy went unheeded as Lorelai continued to mete out the kind of justice in spades observed by me in the picnic table area. Rory's mom was determined to administer a spanking the pretty smart-ass rude teen vixen would remember every time she sat down for the next few days. I felt a deep twinge of satisfaction as I gave a self absorbed girl a long overdue spanking!

After five minutes of paddling between the seams of her visible panty lined dress and listened to her shouts and spouting how rich she was and this was beneath her.

"Paris, so, naughty being such a bad girl, spouting such unladylike language young lady!"

I decided to step up the ante and get serious with proceeding. And perhaps I would fuck her later. I pulled up the back of her tight black dress onto her back revealing the bright red butt cheeks hidden underneath her panty hose covered ass.

Ratcheting up the ante Lorelai Gilmore yanked down Paris's black pantyhose and matching panties. Paris sobbed and wiggled like a fish on a hook I pulled them all the way down her shapely legs to her ankles and off her kicking feet.

Seconds later, I could really get down to business. I lightly ran the tips of my fingers over her quivering red swollen bottom flesh, enjoying the way it rippled as she tried avoid my touch. Paris begged for the spanking to not continue.

"My bad, My Bad I am sorry you can stay in the store as long as you want, just stop spanking my ass with that wicked paddle I am burning up back there!"

**CRACK! CRACK!**

Suddenly without warning, Lorelai landed two swift sharp paddle swats and a new even brighter red splotch sprang up on each of her tail cheeks. Paris threw her long brown haired head back and howled in new found pain.

"YEOW! OH NO MAM! PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME!"

Lorelai quipped back, "You should know better than to be so rude to customers!"

"I see your screen name is Paris and that is obviously why you did not want customers in the gift shop"

"**SPANK SPANK**

"You would not be in your present situation getting spanked with a paddle if you had just been polite when I had my unfortunate toot".

Lorelai began to lecture a now tearful teen as my wooden paddle delivered a steady rain of blows on Paris's upturned burning red bottom. Each spank drove her down into her denim lap.

**WHACK! WHACK! SMACK!**

Paris's butt cheeks continued to get redder and redder under Lorelai's hard paddle swats. Here and there light purple bruises began to appear on her tender teenage flesh.

**CRACK! CRACK!**

"You should make sure you greet all customers with a smile and treat them in a courteous way, Paris"

**SPANK! CRACK! SPLACK! SPANK!**

Lorelai continued my lecture with brisk spanks of the paddle punctuating each word with a loud smack to drive my point home.

"And I plan young lady to make cry like a very sorry little girl before I am through and keep the home fires burning until you get up tomorrow mourning".

**CRACK! SMACK! WHACK! SPANK!**

Lorelai continued to lecture Paris the brat and continued her spanking as I watched her red and purple throb with a heartbeat. I slowed down the cadence of paddle spanks and observed Paris's now pert, taut swollen bright red with blotchy purple bruises dotted with a growing number of white blisters in her tail's centers.

Paris was sobbing hysterically as I let her up off my lap and demanded she turn her punished bottom towards me and curtsy as a sign of respect for me. A full minute had passed before Paris realized that her spanking with the wooden paddled had stopped.

She brushed her shiny blonde hair out of her tear stained face as she got up off my lap and looked back over her shoulder her red and purple throbbing bottom on display for me. She spit out the blemished stinky panties and shook her long blonde mane of hair in a secret act of defiance.

Lorelai spun the paddle handle in my hand and brought the wooden paddle down hard across both butt cheeks of Paris's Ass.

**CRAAACCKK!**

The sharp paddle swat sounded like a rifle being fired in the confines of the gift shop.

Paris alive with new pain opened her mouth to scream,but nothing came out.

Immediately after the paddle swat I saw her legs visibly trembling as she placed one foot in front of the other and bent deeply into a squatting wide legged curtsey and she flashed me her puckered pink butt hole

**SPANK! **

The paddle swatted her tortured butt cheeks again while she performing the deepest squatting position curtsey.

Lorelai heard as Paris lost control of her turkey and pumpkin pie stuffed stomach and with a loud FART "FRAAAPPP" Yet another fart had escaped her little brown pouting button. Giving a taste of the humiliation her unkind laugh at her predicament had caused.

The burning heat of the wooden paddle spanks had made Paris kick and widen her legs giving me a view of her ass crack and its golden wreath haired vagina and pink butt hole winking above to the beat of the spanks.

This was the only kind of discipline snippy girls understood. The severest of the over the knee spankings she could give her. Fire engulfed her bottom cheeks and sparks of pain exploded inside her brain. As I put the paddle down.

Paris, now a well chastised teary eyed eighteen year old schoolgirl had been humbled by Lorelai's paddling as she pulled up her pantyhose back up around her waist over her bright red round butt, which shined through the seat of the black pantyhose, then putting the matching panties on with a wince before pulling down her little black dress over her burning bottom with a cute pout.

Paris with her fried red bottom and humiliated red face did not bother to tell anyone of her spanking with the souvenir paddle. How could she explain her spanking by Lorelai?

After Paris's was relieved by another girl two hours later, no mention was made of Rory's mom's unfortunate toot, nor did explanation for the slight face Paris made as she sat on her sore red well spanked bottom come out of her pouting lips.

The End

Comments welcome.


End file.
